


Ready, Aim, Fire

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco will not be lulled into a false sense of victory. (Part of A Very Drarry Christmas, but can stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Aim, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's a bit past Christmas, but I wanted to get these uploaded while it was still technically the Christmas season. This series was originally posted in 2011 on ff.net, and I wanted to export it to AO3 while it still made sense to post a Christmas fic!

Draco moved quickly behind a tree, weapon in hand. The snow was wet enough that his footsteps did not make much noise. His foe was smart, and his vision hampered by growing pines. Still, he had faith in his aim. His shot had to be perfect.

Silently, he shifted around the broad trunk of his cover. With a quick look around the white expanse of the meadow, he ran to a short shrub. He ducked down, eyes scanning his surroundings. One would think that his enemy would stand out in the fresh snow, but he had proven to be elusive.

Draco suppressed a scream of surprise as a drop of snow slid from a branch into his jacket and down his back. He shivered but clamped down on the response. He was no beginner to this game, and he was not about to lose because he could not control his reflexes. With a soft snort he ducked under the shrub and ran to a large boulder.

There! He spotted a shock of black through the pines. He squinted and tried to narrow his vision. It would not do to mistake the object for a harmless crow. He doubted the possibility as the black raptor would have given away his position. Satisfied, he assumed a position that would give him plenty of balance. He had one chance. He pulled back his arm and let his weapon fly.

“Ack!” came the response as his snowball successfully hit its target.

With a grin of victory he quickly ducked back behind the boulder. After all, the snow was soft and would not hurt; and he could not risk his opponent securing return fire.

“I give!” he heard from the vicinity of the pine.

He frowned. Surely this was some new ploy to expose him. “I’m not buying it!” he called.

He heard footsteps and shook his head. He supposed since he’d already placed a well aimed snowball, his opponent felt no reason to move silently. Draco picked up more snow and rolled it into a ball, just in case.

“Seriously Draco. I’m cold. Let’s go get some cocoa.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. He loved hot cocoa. “I’m not falling for your offers of treats.”

He held his breath as the footsteps neared his boulder. A soft scrape indicated someone was scaling the rock. Panic began to set in. If he ran he would be an easy target, but he could not get a good shot if he tried to throw at something on top of the rock. He slid down, preparing to block the oncoming snow.

Green eyes peeked over the edge. “What are you doing?” Harry asked with a frown. “I said you win.”

Draco peeked at his boyfriend warily. “Really?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, really.” He sat up and hopped off the rock. A hand was offered to Draco, who dropped his snowball and took it. “Now, how about that cocoa?”

“Will there be whipped cream?”

That earned him a chuckle. “If you’re really good.”

“I’m always good.”

They entered the cabin and stomped the snow from their boots. Coats and scarves were thrown around the entrance way and snowshoes toed off. Draco followed his humming boyfriend into the kitchenette and sat at the table. “I never thought you would concede defeat,” he mocked.

“Let’s just say I think there are better ways to spend our time.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

Harry turned from the refrigerator with a grin. He held the can of whipped cream in his hands. “Have you ever been educated in the many uses of whipped cream?”

Draco smirked at the invitation. “Aren’t you too cold for that kind of game?”

“Oh, I think we can find ways to stay warm.”

Let’s just say that the two discovered several uses for whipped cream that day, and neither one complained about the cold.


End file.
